Better Together
by piscis.Lp
Summary: Nada... un poquito de Spartacus post Nasir x Agron HOT HOT HOT kiss!


**Spartacus: ****Vengeance**

**Better****Together**

Eso era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en la vida, ese pequeño sirio era la razón por la cual su corazón volvía a sentirse feliz, había vuelto a sonreír, no de la forma en que lo hacia con su hermano, sino de una forma mucho mas intima al mirar en esos ojos cafés que lo hacia delirar, por lo mismo no pudo resistirse a empujarlo contra la pared mas cercana y devorar esos labios que se le antojan al paraíso.

-_Debemos esperar…hasta que Spartacus nos revele del cargo_- Dijo el mas pequeño luego de que le moridera el labio inferior al separarse.

-_El tiempo pasa muy lentamente…_-Contesto sonriendo pícaramente.

-_Debemos ser rápidos entonces…_- Hablo empujándolo nuevamente contra su cuerpo.

Los labios de Nasir nunca habían sido tan intoxicantes como ese día, sexualidad era lo único que podía respirarse en ese estrecho pasillo, sus manos bajando expertas por el cuerpo del mas grande, acariciando su pecho, su abdomen, para finalmente llegar hasta destino. Se separaron un segundo para recuperar el aliento, su cuerpo entero vibraba bajo las atenciones del mas pequeño, nunca se había sentido tan intimo con nadie, nunca había querido mas cogerse a alguien contra la pared. Volvieron a los besos desesperados, rogando para que los dioses hicieran desaparecer la ropa que los cubría.

-_¿Así es como hacen guardia?-_ Se separaron al escuchar la voz de Mira con un tono un tanto divertido.

_-Disculpas, nosotros estábamos…._-Comenzó a decir el sirio sin saber realmente que excusa dar, no había ninguna.

_-Solo estábamos…nosotros…nosotros estábamos…_-Dijo el gladiador sabiendo que nada podría justificar lo que ella ya había visto, sucumbiendo ambos en una risa nerviosa.

_-Ir a dormir, asumiré la vigilancia de Ilithyia_-Hablo sonriendo, pero a la vez sintiendo un poco de envidia de eso que ella nunca tendría.

Se miraron sonriendo, ante un asentimiento del gladiador Nasir camino por el pasillo hacia donde se encontraba Mira, sonrió ampliamente y suspiro por lo que sabía se vendría en la privacidad de su cama, esa que compartían desde que había llegado al templo.

-_Gratitud…_-Dijo volteándose a Mira, realmente agradecido, sonriéndole para luego irse.

Alcanzo a Nasir unos pasos mas adelante, podía notar en su mirada toda la pasión que estaba conteniendo porque el sentía lo mismo, quería tomarlo allí y ahora, no esperar mas, necesitaba sentir a ese pequeño hombre bajo su cuerpo, enterrarse en sus entrañas, sentirlo apretando.

Sin previo aviso Nasir lo estampo contra la pared tomando su boca con desesperación, pasando sus manos desde su cuello a su pecho, apretando levemente sus pezones logrando con esto que un ahogado gemido abandonara sus labios, esas manos no pararon, siguieron su camino descendente acariciando el estomago, delineando con sus manos esos perfectos músculos, para finalmente llegar hasta donde hace algunos segundos su mano ya había estado, toco por sobre la tela que los separaba del contacto total haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera de anticipación, acaricio por sobre la erección mientras pequeños gemidos escapaban de la boca del gladiador, todo en Nasir lo volvía loco, no entendía como con tan poco era capaz de hacerlo derretirse en sus manos.

Sin previo aviso los labios se detuvieron y Nasir se encontraba arrodillado a la altura de su glande con una sonrisa lobuna que lo hacia lamerse los labios de anticipación, nunca habían hecho algo así fuera del refugio que eran esas cortinas que apartaban las miradas de sus cuerpos desnudos. El sirio sonrió y lo despojo de la ropa liberando la mas que despierta erección la que lamio de arriba abajo excitándose mas aun al escuchar como Agron luchaba por mantener los gemidos que pugnaban por salir, poso su mirada en los azules que dilatados lo miraban extasiados, sonrió para engullir todo lo que podía de ese pedazo de carne que sabia era un manjar de los dioses, succiono fuertemente provocando que un gutural grito saliera de lo mas profundo de la garganta del germano, probablemente todo el templo lo había escuchado, exactamente lo que Nasir quería, la libertad lo había hecho darse cuenta de que era una persona celosa, quería a Agron para él, quería que todo el mundo supiera que ese germano era suyo. Podía sentir las manos del gladiador enredadas en su largo cabello, tirando de él, guiándolo mientras empujaba contra su garganta, era delicioso, todo ese hombre se le antojaba exquisito, lo mejor que había tenido, él único que había hecho que su corazón latiera desbocado en su pecho, quien lo hacia sonreír con solo una mirada, amaba a ese hombre y eso le asustaba.

Sintió como era jalado hacia arriba para luego ser devorado por unos golosos labios que lo reclamaban ferozmente, le gustaba eso de Agron, era una persona extremadamente agresiva, pero con él se mostraba tierno y dócil hasta que estaban en la cama en donde toda esa agresividad se mezclaba con su otro lado entregándole al hombre perfecto, ese que lo hacia delirar. Las manos del gladiador lo desprendieron de sus ropas, dejándolo semi desnudo en medio de ese apretado pasillo, sintió su rostro contra la pared y al gladiador situándose en su espalda, repartiendo suaves besos por su cuello y espalda, marcándolo, susurrando en su oído en germano miles de cosas que le encantaría saber que significan, era tan sobrecogedor escucharlo así, que la razón de esa excitación que pujaba contra su trasero fuera por él, que esa locura que había tomado a Agron fuera por las ganas que tenia de sentirse muy dentro de él. Sin previo aviso sintió la cabeza del glande haciendo presión contra su entrada, las manos de Agron rodeando su cintura, pegándose a su espalda empujando aun más, hasta estar completamente dentro.

-Ahhh…-Gimió Nasir al sentirse completamente lleno un tanto adolorido.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto al notar el tono de voz del sirio.

-Sí…solo, no te muevas-Dijo apretando una de las manos que descansaba sobre su cintura.

Intento resistirse, pero sentir como esas paredes lo apretaban mas y mas lo estaba haciendo perder la razón, salió solo un poco del interior de Nasir y embistió suavemente arrancando dulces gemidos de ese sirio que lo hacia sentir cosas que nunca en su vida había experimentado, siguió empujando contra ese cuerpo que parecía hacerse agua entre sus manos, llevo una de sus manos desde la cintura hasta la mas que despierta erección del ex esclavo y comenzó a masajearla al ritmo de sus embestidas, había algo en eso de ser descubierto que lo estaba haciendo llegar muy rápido al limite, sabia que probablemente Mira estuviera escuchando todo lo que estaba pasando a pocos metros de donde hace nada estaban "haciendo guardia", siguió arremetiendo cada vez mas rápido hasta que un desgarrador gemido y un cálido liquido baño su mano, al sentir las paredes estrangular su miembro no tuvo mas remedio que vaciarse dentro de Nasir gimiendo aun mas fuerte si es que eso era posible. Recostó su cuerpo contra el mas pequeño para recuperar el aliento, se estaba tan cómodo dentro de Nasir, todo en ese hombrecito lo hacia bajar la guardia, podrían llegar los romanos en ese preciso momento y él no seria capaz de mover ni un musculo, Nasir tenia ese poder en él.

-Nunca me voy a cansar de esto…-Dijo contra el oído del sirio.

-Me alegro…no quiero que lo hagas-Contesto volteando el rostro.

-Al fin los dioses me premian…después de tanto joderme-Hablo nuevamente posando sus labios de forma relajada sobre los de Nasir.

-Y a mi… ahora soy un hombre libre y puedo elegir-Gimió levemente al sentir como Agron salía de su interior.

-¿Y esto es tu elección?-Pregunto volteándolo sin tanta suavidad, temiendo por su respuesta.

-Claro…tú eres mi elección, pelear esta guerra a tu lado-Contesto rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, pegándose para que así pudiese sentir su erección que volvía a despertar.

-Nunca te cansas…me gusta eso en ti-Dijo sintiendo como su propia erección se erguía ante el contacto con su compañera.

-Ahora… es mi turno-Susurro sugerentemente al odio del Agron.

-Sí…-Dijo tragando duro, nunca había sido el que estuviera abajo.

-Pero no aquí… en nuestra cama, ven-Hablo acomodando sus ropas y tomando la mano del gladiador para así ir hasta sus aposentos.

Caminaron por el oscuro templo, el silencio era casi total a excepción de algunas parejas que aprovechaban las noches para llenar su soledad. Al llegar a su cama Nasir se volteo y lo miro con una expresión cargada de deseo, quería poseer ese cuerpo fibroso y lleno de cicatrices, delinearlas una a una con su lengua, recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, conocer cada recóndito lugar de ese cuerpo, descubrir donde le gustaba ser tocado, enloquecerlo para que después finalmente rogara por sentirlo dentro.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto notando duda en los azules ojos.

-Yo…nunca he hecho esto-Contesto un tanto desafiante, como cada vez que se sentía acorralado.

-¿En serio?, no pareces muy inexperto-Contesto acercándose al mas alto.

-He hecho todo lo demás…-

-¿Siempre has preferido hombre antes que mujer?-Era el momento de esclarecer sus dudas.

-Sí… pero nunca había sentido esto-Respondió acortando mas la distancia.

Ya no necesitaron más palabras, se miraron y supieron que esto iba a pasar, lo sabían desde que comenzaron todo eso en aquel estrecho pasillo del templo, alejados de todos compartiendo esa intimidad que tanto les gustaba. Se besaron, solo que esta vez las cosas eran mas pausadas, disfrutando del sabor del otro, despojando los ropajes con manos cariñosas, recorriendo el cuerpo ajeno como si fuese la primera vez. Se miraron nuevamente solo que esta vez los ojos de Nasir pidieron permiso para su próximo movimiento, permiso que Agron no dudo en otorgar dejándose llevar hasta el lecho que compartían, recostándose sobre el, dejando que Nasir observara su cuerpo desnudo.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto curioso al notar esa intensa mirada sobre él.

-Esto es muy distinto…todo contigo es muy distinto-Dijo sentándose a su lado.

-¿Distinto?-

-Era un esclavo de cuerpo…atendía a mi Dominus en todo-

-Lo se…pero ahora gracias a Spartacus eres un hombre libre-Dijo tomando su mano.

-Sí…por eso es diferente, porque puedo elegir-

-Que tal si dejas de hablar y me haces gemir…-Contesto notando como Nasir iba perdiéndose en sus recuerdos.

-Mmm…me parece una muy buena idea-Dijo besándolo profundamente.

Después de eso las palabras ya no fueron requeridas, simplemente se dejaron llevar por todo eso que estaban sintiendo, Agron había estado con un par de hombre antes, pero nunca había sido él quien recibiera, Nasir por el contrario había estado abajo muchas veces, con los muchos amigos de su Dominus o este mismo que lo querían para pasar una noche agradable, pero realmente ahora era distinto, no solo se sentía distinto, sino que por primera vez podría recorrer un cuerpo ajeno al de él como le plazca, quería que Agron llorara del placer que estaba sintiendo, quería conocer cada centímetro de su cuerpo y marcarlo, él tuvo por muchos años un collar demostrando que pertenecía a alguien, ahora quería ser él quien le diera ese collar a Agron, quería que el gladiador fuera suyo, no de una forma egoísta, sino que simplemente supiera que estaba ahí para él y que esperaba lo mismo en respuesta.

Se levanto de la cama en donde Agron se en encontraba y lo observo desde arriba mientras lentamente dejaba que su ropa cayeran al suelo, podía ver el hambre en la mirada del mas alto y eso lo hizo ponerse aun mas duro de lo que ya se encontraba, sonrió y se sentó al lado del otro nuevamente solo que esta vez sus manos se dirigieron inmediatamente hasta las vestimentas del germano, retirándolas con ayuda del otro, quedando ambos en igualdad de armas. Sin aviso se monto sobre el mas alto y comenzó a besarlo lentamente, dándole a entender que esta vez irían a su ritmo, nadie los apuraba y tenían una larga noche por delante. De los labios paso a las mejillas, las que recorrió, sonrió al notar que Agron también lo hacia y esos hermosos hoyuelos aparecían, los beso también para bajar por el cuello y quedarse una rato ahí mordisqueando por todas partes, puso su boca donde podía sentir el pulso acelerado del gladiador, mordió y estuvo seguro que el gemido que abandono los labios del germano se oyó en todo el lugar, lamio la linda marca que le dejo y se dirigió a esa cicatriz que tanto le gustaba, la delineo con la lengua, la acaricio con sus manos, sintiendo la textura diferente de la piel en ese lugar, siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con los pezones, tomo uno en su boca mientras su mano se encargaba de brindarle atención al otro, acaricio, chupo y mordió hasta que ambos estuvieron erectos, para así bajar hasta el plano abdomen el que mordisqueo hasta sacar carcajadas de parte del gladiador que de vez en cuando soltaba pequeños gemidos, a veces unos mas profundos y como en ese minuto risitas, como si de un virgen se tratara. Nasir levanto la cabeza antes de ir hasta donde realmente el germano quería sentir su lengua y lo miro, observo con atención esos profundos ojos azules y lo supo, supo en ese preciso momento que lo amaba, que todo lo que habían pasado en tan poco tiempo los había unido de una manera increíble, una atadura que no podía romperse, que no quería que se rompiera.

-Te amo…-Susurro acercando su cuerpo al de Agron, provocando con eso que sus erecciones se rozaran produciendo un exquisito placer.

-Iría a cualquier mina al fin del mundo a buscarte-Tal vez no podía decir te amo, pero esa frase lo dejaba claro, hace un tiempo que entendía la actitud del galo para con Naevia, porque él sentía lo mismo.

Sin mas palabras Nasir bajo hasta llegar a la palpitante erección y la engullo hasta que la punta rozo su campanilla provocando un gutural sonido por parte del gladiador, sonrió aun con el falo en la boca y empezó a subir y bajar por el mismo, succionando fuertemente, provocando con su actuar que Agron se volviera agua en sus manos, no había nada mejor que ver a ese orgulloso hombre rogando por mas, saco el miembro de su boca para tomarlo con sus manos y comenzar a bombear suavemente, mientras su lengua se dirigía un poco mas al sur de esa anatomía, lamio desde los testículos hasta el perineo y llego finalmente hasta esa apretadísima entrada, paso su lengua por ahí consiguiendo con su acción que Agron se removiera entre las sabanas ahogando un gemido, siguió haciéndolo hasta que el germano comenzó a gemir sin atisbo de vergüenza, fue en ese momento cuando llevo sus dedos hasta la boca de su amante instándolo a que los lamiera, cosa que hizo sin pensar mucho, dejándolos completamente mojados y listos para entrar en él.

Uso su lengua para entrar en ese apretadísimo agujero en primer lugar, jugando con ella, entrando y saliendo, relajando los músculos para así poder mete uno de sus ensalivados dedos dentro de ese caliente lugar, pudo sentir la incomodidad de Agron al notar eso extraño ingresando a su cuerpo, lo metió y lo saco hasta que el otro comenzó a gemir de placer momento en el que un segundo dedo le hizo compañía al primero, entrando y saliendo rápidamente del cuerpo de Agron al sentir que este lo estaba disfrutando, tanteo con sus dedos hasta que encontró ese lugar que hizo al germano gritar de placer y suplicar por mas, sonrió, ya era hora de que él probara lo que sus dedos ya habían experimentado. Subió hasta situarse frente al mas alto y lo beso, dulcemente, como pidiendo permiso para lo que sabían venia, se situó entre las piernas de Agron y dirigió la cabeza de su miembro hasta la dilatada entrada haciendo presión, pudo sentir como el germano se tensaba bajo su cuerpo, tomo entre sus manos la erección contraria y la masajeo para que así el otro se relajara y lo dejara entrar, cuando estuvo por completo en la calidad cavidad se sintió como en el olimpo, no podía haber nada mas apretado y exquisito que el interior de Agron, se quedo quieto esperando a que estuviese listo, veía como el otro apretaba fuertemente los ojos mientras se aferraba a sus brazos, se veía tan vulnerable que nadie creería que ese hombre fuera una bestia cuando de matar se tratara. Comenzó el movimiento cuando el mismo Agron se empujo hacia él, con solo eso supo que estaba perdido, nunca había sentido nada más apretado y caliente que esas paredes cerrándose alrededor de su miembro. Embistió suavemente en un principio haciendo que el otro sintiera como de a poco se iba adaptando al tamaño del sirio, se aferro a su cadera para así arremeter con mas fuerza, hasta que lo asió hacia su cuerpo y quedo con el mas grande sentado sobre su regazo ambos con la espalda erguida, pecho contra pecho, podían sentir como sus desbocados corazones latían dentro de ellos, todo eso que estaban experimentando era muy caliente, sentir los gemidos de Agron contra su oído, sus manos aferrándose a su espalda dejando marcas que de seguro serian vistas al día siguiente, toda esa situación era algo que nunca había experimentado, jamás había sentido algo tan fuerte por nadie, nunca tener sexo había sido tan intimo, tan intenso, tan lleno de amor, todo con es germano loco era distinto, todo parecía mejor. Llevo una de sus manos hasta el miembro del mas alto y comenzó a masajearlo al ritmo de sus embestidas, golpeo algo dentro del gladiador que lo hizo gritar de placer y derramar su semilla en su mano, haciendo que sus paredes se contrajeran y con solo un par de embestidas mas llenar el interior de ese hombre que tan feliz lo hacia, cayeron rendidos uno sobre le otro en la cama.

-Woo…eso fue…woo-Dijo el gladiador cuando recupero el habla aun con la voz un tanto enronquecida.

-Todos los días le agradezco a los dioses por esto…-Contesto el sirio enterrando su cara en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello de Agron, aun dentro de este.

-Mmm…-Gimió al sentir como el ex esclavo abandonaba su interior y el cálido liquido manchaba sus muslos-Si no puedo caminar mañana va a ser tu culpa-Agrego mordisqueando una de sus orejas.

-Lo mismo digo…-Contesto rememorando su encuentro en los pasillos del templo.

Las palabras dejaron de ser necesarias, simplemente un acogedor silencio los envolvió, por un tiempo lo único que hicieron fue mirarse y sonreír dulcemente. Estaban ahí, dos hombres libres en plena guerra contra el imperio romano, atrapados en ese templo que quería ser un hogar pero que solo alcanzaba para ser un refugio, esperando la venida de los enemigos, sabiendo que tarde o temprano deberían enfrentarse a ellos, que podrían morir, pero que en ese preciso momento nada de lo que siempre rondaba sus cabeza importaba, porque estaban juntos, porque todo era mejor si lo estaban, agradecían a todos los dioses todo lo que les había pasado en tan poco tiempo, haberse encontrado en medio de esa guerra era un regalo que no desaprovecharían por nada del mundo.

**Fin**


End file.
